


Untitled

by crowry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "Emotional Sex", Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowry/pseuds/crowry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks like he does when he tells you he loves you, fond and scared. (art + fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

John Egbert's hipbones are a fucking cosmic event all of their own. You know this because your head is cradled between his thighs; your sweating neck is ensconced by his hands, held tenderly against the underside of your chin. His thumb is brushing the corner of your mouth and he looks like he does when he tells you he loves you, fond and scared. 

You can feel his soft dick at the back of your head. Years ago--when you were figuring all this shit out--that would've bothered you. It did. It was yet another huge burden, the John-thinks-I'm-repulsive one, amplified by the fact that John Egbert has to be cornered and beat before he's ready for a simple fucking feelings jam.

You wrap your hand around your bulge and you tug and stroke at it, and when you whine with the tension of it he shushes you and smooths one hand down, across your chest.

  


You come quickly, reaching back to squeeze the soft flesh where his leg meets his hip, and the fucker laughs a little, like he always does, at the face you make. 


End file.
